Child of Pigeonations Hatoful Boyfriend Fanfic
by Pheonilover
Summary: Shenanigans occur when Alex Nishikikouji is dropped off by her dad at St. Pigeonations, a private high school for half bird people. Have fun reading as Alex messes with and befriends her older peers? But why did her dad, Tohri, leave her at a high school? And what's with that creepy doctor! And most importantly, will she ever have to change schools and make new friends? Read
1. Chapter 1

Why of all places would he leave me here?

I'm nine turning ten... ATTENDING A PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL?!

Before this madness continues, I'm Alex Nishikikouji. My dad is Tohri Nishikikouji, the CEO of Golden Weekly, one of the best manga companies out there! So, dad thought it was logical to leave his elementary school daughter at a high school called St. Pigeonations!

Um, hmm, what else about me... oh! I'm a pretty good drawer (naturally, wih my dad's occupation :D). And, I bond well with birds. I dunno why, it just works. Well, that's all the basics of me! Have fun reading my 'epic' journey through bird school!

A/N: I'm an idiot. Anyway, the only characters belonging to me are Alex, her brother, Nick, and her mom, Nicole. All others belong to Hato Moa.


	2. Nanaki Kazuaki, Button Quail

Okay, so you know I'm in a high school, yada, yada, yada.. here! The interesting part starts here!

(~Third Person~)

Alex was on the second floor, somehow not managing to encounter any students or staff yet. She did have to walk around some broken glass, but that was the only thing happening.

The small blonde decided to enter a classroom. She rapped her knuckles on Room 2-3, before hearing a weary voice say,"Come in,"

Alex peeked her head out before actually coming in. Another blonde, really TALL blonde, man was looking at her confused. "Uh.. I'm Alex Nishikikouji. My dad, Tohri, dropped me off here and I don't.. just," she tried to introduce herself, but what else was to say when you're a shy, ahem dandere, little girl.

He stood up to walk to her, and placed his hands on Alex's shoulders. "Okay, you can.. sit.. over ther-" he began, but fell. Alex hesitantly tapped the fallen teacher with her foot. He apparently was asleep, since he came back in a way you get out of bed. He spoke again with an amused smile. "Okay. Well, I've got a class to teach in a few minutes. So sit over there, and we can figure things out, okay?By the way, I'm Nanaki Kazuaki..."

She nodded and sat in the unoccupied desk. In a minute, two students came in. One had brown shoulder-length hair in a bob, and was a girl. The other one was a guy with bright red eyes and blue hair. They sat next to each other, chit chatting. Soon, all the seats were taken, it was almost overwhelming.

(A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness, senpai! (;o;). But anyway, tell me how you liked it in the comments. Give me le critique as well. See ya!


	3. This Sakuya Guy is Crazy!

So, class is going on. It gets rambunctious a tad, so be warned!

(~Third Person~)

Nanaki had fallen asleep again, but Alex noticed something disturbing. He slept with his eyes open. She folded a random piece of paper she drew flowers on into an airplane and threw it at him.

The teacher took notice and asked,"Who threw this?". To Alex, even in the tired and cute way he spoke, he was gonna slap a bird!

She suddenly pointed to a guy with icy blue hair and fancy clothing. "Please refrain from crafting in here, Shirogane. Anyway, if we-"

"Shirogane" slammed his fist on the desk. "I wouldn't dare, it was this peasant child!" He exclaimed. The girl from before, and besides Alex, the only girl, was raising an eyebrow. "Why is there a child in class.

From all the craziness happening these next few seconds, The young girl could only make out flying feathers and crazy yells. She also recalled the words,"mongrel" and strangely,"I fought that bull again!"

A/N: From now on, I'm doing a intro by Alex and then Third person. Okay, time 4 stopping writing. See you next time! (•○•)


	4. Anghel Higure, Luzon Bleeding Heart!

I escaped the little mess going on, surprisingly, and I'm walking in the hallway, when some lunatic jumps through the window. Figures...

(~Third Person~)

"OH GOD!" Alex exclaimed, running into the wall. She avoided shatters of glass, glaring at the teal haired psycho who started the grand entrance.

He looked like from another world, with bandages around with left eye and chest.

Wait.

Alex remembered a conversation with her dad.

"I have a rising star, mein lieber! He has an artistic mind! You might meet him soon."

"What does he look like?"

Tohri looked amused. "Honestly, he's strange in the field of fashion. Like, eh, teal hair and bandages. His name is Yoshio."

~~Back to Reality~~

She raised her forearm as to have a greeting motion. "Hi Yoshio,"

His face when she said that would get a good few millions views on Youtube. "Seek you to torture this servant of darkness?!" He screeched, falling to his knees.

She kicked him lightly, like she did to Mr. Nanaki. "Yoshio, Yoshio, Yoshio," she kept repeating his name. "HOW DOES MY DAD EVEN TALK TO YOU NORMALLY?!"

He finally looked up. "Your father?"

She nodded impatiently. "Tohri Ni-"

"Oh, yes! The golden-winged messenger! It it upon the star of Fate you are his offspring?"

'How annoying he is. Dad is a miracle worker to be casual with him,' she thought.

"Yes, I am the CHILD of him. Now go flee before I sucker punch you for calling me offspring!"

He yelled as he ran,"The child is willing to cross swords with me! I will flee to Edal Blau's abode of mind strengthening! "

Could the day become stranger? Most likely...

A/N: ;_; DO YOU REALIZE THE DIFFICULTY OF ANGHELISM?! But yeah, here are the divine translations!

Seek you to torture this servant of God? = Don't call me my real name.

Golden winged messenger = Tohri

Cross swords with me = fight with me

Edal Blau's abode of mind strengthening = Hiyoko's classroom

Next is the sexy and suave Sakazaki! Until then, viewer of the fresh transcript!

(Aka, reader)


	5. Sakazaki-senpai Uses Dove!

It's the end of first class for sure, as I was trampled by armies of teens -_-'. I came across the womanizer of the school, Yuuya Sakazaki!

(~Third Person~)

Or was it Manizer? It was rumored this school used to be an all boys school, but then came Hiyoko, four more followed, including herself.

'So, Yuuya gets all the.. I stop here,' she dead panned a second. There was only one of the girl surrounding him who wasn't Hiyoko.

"Oh my precioso (lovely) Yuuya, why are you so hermoso (beautiful)?" The lady said. She was tan with dark brown hair, and a red dress and rose hairclip. She was most likely sprinkling Spanish words here and there.

"Because I only accept the finest products in my sexy et suave (et- and) hair. Such as Dove!"

They continued their ridiculous appraisals, until Alex was grabbed by him. "And who might you be, ma cherie?" He said in an ever so smooth voice, offering a rose.

He looked so shocked, like Tamaki from Ouran, when she slapped him away. "Alex. I don't give last names to players, sorry,"

A bunch of "ooOOh!"'s echoed in the hall. The young otaku's mind centered on something else quickly. "Maybe I'm Renge chan?"

A/N: All the otakus in the house say what? Anyway, yeah, more wonderful oc's, but I'll talk about them in my next chapter. Also, thanks to everyone reading this story! (So motivated)


	6. OCS

You saw one in the last chapter. Here's the tidbits of info.

The one you saw in the chapter:

Name: Muerdago Amante (Spanish for mistletoe lover)

Age/Grade: 15, repeating 9th grade

Nationality: Spanish

Bird: Short billed Pigeon

Second Oc:

Name: Mare Mangiatore (Italian for sea eater)

Age/Grade: 14, 9th grade

Nationality: Italian

Bird: Red throated loon

Extra Info:

•Ryouta's cousin

• Legs are paralyzed because of shooting incident

• Speaks only Italian

Final one:

Name: Gakusei Nanaki (Gakusei is Japanese for Student)

Age/Grade: 15, 10th grade

Nationality: Japanese

Bird: Button Quail

Extra Info:

•Nanaki's daughter

•Learning Disability


	7. Nageki Fujishiro, Mourning Dove

(BTW, Pigeonations is in America in my mind. But I do know it really is in Japan.)

It's been a good while since I read a good book in a regular school. Maybe there's some good fantasy genre in the library!

(~Third Person~)

'This is a school, the two main subjects should be math and literature. How am I the only person here?' She thought.

Just a glance at it told Alex basically NOBODY read. At least from here. A library in elementary school was bigger than this.

There were some pretty famous books on the shelves like Hunger Games and Divergent, but she wanted an underdog title, even with an award or two. While compensating, she heard a thud. Her head stretched over one rack to see a green haired student and a book on the ground.

He picked up the book, then looked back at Alex. "Sorry!" She squeaked. He stayed in place, but soon retreated into his seat, beginning to read the novel he picked up.

"So you're not going to ask why a kid is here?" He didn't respond, turning a page.

She continued to ask him questions. "What's your name?"

Without turning, he said,"You're a nuisance, "

"But if you absolutely need to know. Fujishiro, Nageki. Freshman. " he sighed with a tint of sarcasm. Nageki could have dropped it, but he sighed,"Do you need something?"

She nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, fantasy, but I don't like famous titles."

He reached behind him and tossed it like a toy to her. "Thanks,"

"Whatever,"

Someone knocked on the door, out of the blue. "Alex?" Said Mr. Nanaki."I need to contact your father. Could you come out, please?"

"Sure!"

After the door slammed, he said something. "You looked like you were talking to someone, but I didn't see anyone. "

This came as a shock to her, but she casually responded, "Imaginary friends. I'm creative like that,"

A/N: I either indent too much, or this really was the longest chapter I've written. Derp, details do not compute. Also, everyone reading, would you take the time to tell me criticism or what you liked and such. It would be a big help!


	8. Observing Sakuya

There are some projects in St Pigeonations I can do! Like right now, I'm doing a parody of animal documents! From multiple sources, I can conclude Sakuya Shirogane, a pure blooded aristocrat, is best as a main subject!

(~Third Person~)

"There's a pretty big area with instruments in the music room, Alex. Plus, he goes there a lot, so you'll get an A+ no problem!"

"Thanks Hiyoko!" thanked Alex. I mean, it would be hard, to stalk a person in a high school, but with an observation zone, this was a breeze!

~~Timeskip~~

She was hiding behind a standing cello. The flamboyant arritocrat was to come any moment. He soon entered confidently, stretching out his fingers. He began to play te piano.

"This higher class male is now performing his mating call. Watch as his fingers gracefully leap from one key to another. He is surely to gain a partner through this. " she said in a monotone voice, zooming in on his hands.

Sakuya kept playing. It became boring quickly. "After editing, this document will appear to have quick performances, but in reality, the male continues to invite one. It is time to provoke him, for a reaction. "

She whistled. He looked back, blushing of embarrassment. "You insollant child! I will get you!"

As hilarious the situation was, Alex maintained her calm, emotionless voice. "The fantail surely takes this as a negative approach. Once again, the human (human/bird) race gains a fact about the mysterious aristocrat. " With that, she presses the end button, then shutting of the camera, as her pursuer was still on a rampage.

~~Timeskip~~ (sry, again)

The class clapped as Sakuya just kept his face on his desk. "Very professional, Ms. Nishikikouji, I am impressed with your work. This clearly deserves an A+," the teacher complimented her video (coughegoaswellcough).

The bell rang, and Yuuya approached her. "The school has already caught wind of your video, Alex. Very good, but try not to provoke my brother again. He has a fear for ruining his family name," he said.

She nodded. "Kay,"

A/N: An Sakuya was never heard from again (hohoho). Jk. He only really said one thing in the last chapter he was in, so here is his own! Next one might be Iwamine. (MERI KURI!)


	9. Shady Partridge, Iwamine Shuu

It's after my digital arts class, and I run into one of the staff. He's really creepy, I would guess he's a yandere!

(~~Third Person~~)

Thunk!

Alex fell unexpectedly, squinting her eyes. She saw brunette guy, his hair in a ponytail, picking up many papers that fell. She quickly stacked papers on more papers and shoved them into his arms. He flicked through them (they were probably in a specific order) and stood up.

"Who are you?" He asked. The chilling tone in his voice made Alex's blood go cold.

"Alex.. new student-"

He was holding strands of her hair. After getting some fearful look from her, he let it fell and cleared his throat. Then he left.

Well, he paused after, like, two steps. "Your'e Tohri's daughter, I see," the scary doctor said before finally walking back to his office.

It took one "Hark!" and one Hiyoko to make her stop flsiling around the hallways screaming,"CREEPY DOCTOR, CREEPY DOCTOR!"

A/N: If you don't know how Shuu knows she is Tohri's daughter, 1. Why are you even here (jk pls don leave me) and 2. Shuu and Tohri worked in the same science building thingy. AND THREE. She looks a lot like him, except with a visible right eye and a skirt.


End file.
